


honeymoon

by wealllose



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Enjoy!, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Stealing, jaebum is no good, jinyoung cries a lot, jinyoung loves jaebum, jjp run away together, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wealllose/pseuds/wealllose
Summary: it's just not going to work.





	honeymoon

     Jinyoung looked at Jaebum with the wildest eyes he's ever seen on him, let alone anyone-- drowning in tears that wouldn't fall mixed with disbelief. His lips were turned up in a smile, yet that's not what it was. Not at all. A smile should be happy, an involuntary movement made when truly content. Jinyoung was anything but that-- he was broken. 

  
Jaebum didn't dare open his mouth, his lips were bolted together, shut, and there was no way to break free from the hold. He just stared at the other who was breaking along with every tick of the clock on the wall by his head. Jaebum faintly counted 30 ticks before the other even made a move. Jinyoung's lips fell into a straight line, then changed again to one of the corners turned down in a look of sadness? Disgust? It was unreadable.

His eyes ripped away from Jaebum, all of his attention pulled away from him as he turned his body to face the wall instead. Jaebum knew what was coming next but his body was too slow to react as one of Jinyoung's fists came up to collide with the firm drywall. He moved as fast as he could to grab his wrist and pull it away, tugging too harsh and ending up reeling the boy back to face him. He fell into Jaebum's arms and thrashed once, twice to get away. He failed, falling limp in his arms.

" _Fuck you_ ," he hissed, voice sounding harsh between gritted teeth. Jaebum swore he could hear the tears in his voice behind the growl. "Let go of me."

Jaebum only held tighter, body swaying with each jolt from the others body. No matter how many times Jinyoung's shoulder painfully dug into his chest he kept hold, finally hearing tears ripping from the others throat and feeling them shake his body. Jinyoung never cried, never. Jaebum had never seen him this far gone, shame left at the door as he pushed and tugged and sobbed. His tears didn't sound like crying, they sounded painful and tore from his chest in whimpers and moans of anger.

Jinyoung finally got enough force to push Jaebum down and onto the couch, yet he was brought down with him. He landed on the others lap, arms suffocating as Jaebum crushed him to his chest and made him rest his head on his shoulder.

"Let me go let me _go let me_ _ **go**_ ," he weakly chanted. It sounded strong at first but with each repeat the words lost their stamina. To each time Jaebum repeated no, no, no, in his mind. How had this happened? How was this Jinyoung? What had gotten them here?

Jinyoung's anger died down after nearly 100 ticks from the clock, Jaebum counting and feeling the others breaths slow against his neck. The hot puffs became slower and simply warm. "How could you do this to me?"

Jaebum's heart squeezed at the same time the big hand on the clock struck 11. He knew the words were coming. "I want to protect you, Jinyoung. You know that's all I ever want to do--"

" _No_." Jinyoung pulled back against his restraints again, that being Jaebum's hold. "No, this didn't help, this obviously didn't _help_ me."

Jaebum clenched his jaw too tightly.

"Look at me, Jaebum. Me being like this is _your_ fault, this is your-"

"You know I just want the best for you." Jaebum ignored. Jinyoung was looking into his eyes now, so close that he could see his reflection in his tears as they slid down his cheeks. Jinyoung couldn't lie and deny that fact any longer. Jaebum faded back into reality and paid attention to their positin-- the two sitting on the couch in the late hours, house completely silent except for the crickets singing outside hidden in tall grass. Jinyoung's wide eyes staring at him, illuminated by the moon seeping in the windows, stars now shining brighter through his tears. Jinyoung was sat upon his lap, straddling his thighs with arms tangled around Jaebum's neck. Jaebum held him tighter this time, though, and they both held far too many layers of clothes to be like other times. Tonight was different.

"You know we can't do this forever," Jaebum hummed, "we can't stay here forever. _You_ can't."

Jinyoung held a look of confusion to his emotion, "why? Where will I go, _home?_ You know I don't belong there-- I belong here with you, here, like this." Jinyoung shook his head, arms tightening around Jaebum's neck. Jaebum lifted a thumb to wipe the stray tears falling, faintly noting how beautiful the boy looked with tears in his eyes. He shook his head more.

"Baby, you know I'm no good for you, look at you," another tear wiped, "look at what I do to you. You're not happy."

Jinyoung let out a frustrated grunt, the heel of his palm hitting the others firm chest, "I'm only not happy because you're ripping me away from you, sending me home like some fucking child-"

"You _are_ a child--"

"I'm 19, Jaebum. I'm an adult, I'm a man, and I say I don't want to go home."

Jaebum felt a look of fondness flash across his own eyes at the boy who _swore_ he was a man had a tantrum not even inches from his face. But no, it just wasn't going to work. And Jinyoung saw this.

"So, what? This is it? You promise me so much, you promise me happiness, run away with me, stay with me for barely even a few months and now you're sending me home? Is that what you call giving me happiness? A few moments of joy with you?"

Jaebum sat emotionless.

"If this is because of the stolen stuff listen I already said I'm fine with it if--"

"Stop," Jaebum's voice was serious and sharp, "I'm sending you home because I don't want any of my dirt on your hands. I'm going down alone, I already know people are onto me and if they find me with you, here, we're both done for. You can't say those words ever again, understand?"

Jinyoung just stared with wide eyes and parted lips.

"Jinyoung, do you understand?"

It all settled in like puzzle pieces, and once the finished picture lay before him he saw there was no arguing. His honeymoon was over. His runaway with this dark, mysterious, handsome man was over. Their promises made in the front seat of Jaebum's old car, the smell of leather fron his jacket running through Jinyoung's nose as they kissed in the backseat, parked in some random lot. His thrill was over, his streak of wild nights of county bars and random stops to get each other off in the most random of places. It had been a game, and that's all it amounted to be. A game.

His nights of coming back to this place, this house of theirs that wasn't theirs at all, but simply theirs because they claimed it to be. An abandond house in the middle of a beautiful field that Jinyoung lost his heart to, never seeing such a beautiful sight in his life-- besides Jaebum. No more seeing Jaebum under covers, the moon so big in the sky that it was their nightlight in late hours. Jaebum had always glowed under that shine, his muscles visible and moving as he made Jinyoung feel like an angel walking earth. No more holding each other in bed, or kisses so soft, so rough, so needed. Jinyoung felt that if he left here, his heart wouldn't come with him.

"If I leave here," Jinyoung swallowed the lump in his throat, "I'll never be happy again."

Jaebum tilted his head with a sigh, moving the boys hair from his eyes. He was so beautiful, Jaebum knew he had done right with him. But now it was all wrong, and it was his fault. He had been too reckless.

"You know this isn't easy for me. You know that I'm only acting like it doesn't hurt, because it _does_ , so much. You're my baby, you're mine for life. I just fucked it all up."

Another tear.

"Maybe," Jaebum licked his dry lips, words coming up that he promised he wouldn't say, "maybe one day we can meet again. And I'll be waiting there with a ring in hand and the keys to a new house, our new house. And it'll be beautiful and be in the most stunning field you've ever laid your pretty eyes on. Better than this piece of shit. And then I'll ask you to marry me and we can have a real honeymoon-- no run down bars and fucking in rest stops or the back of my car. I'll take us away to a beach somehwere, since you've never been, and I'll book us a room so nice and fuck you on expensive sheets. Silk, or whatever you want. Maybe even on the beach, the moon right there, so big. And you'll be so happy."

Jinyoung pictured it all so clearly, the big open field, endless blue sky, smelling the fresh ocean air, tasting the salt on his tongue. He dropped his head to Jaebum's shoulder, one word weighing on his tongue-- maybe.

"Just one more night," he sighed, "let me have one more." His voice was defeated, and Jaebum didn't have it in him to fight any further.

"Okay, Jinyoung-ah," he pressed a kiss to the top of his head, arms tightening around the boys waist, "anything for my baby."


End file.
